


Caçadas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: O cerco estava chegando.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean





	Caçadas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824851) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 27 - walls come down (paredes derrubadas).

O cerco estava chegando.

Barbara cometeu um erro, e arrastou Tabitha junto com ela, como sempre.

Agora, estavam fugindo, não só da polícia, mas de alguns criminosos que elas tinham afetado quando o plano brilhante de Barbara deu errado.

Se fossem pegas pela polícia, seriam alvos fáceis na delegacia. E se fossem pegas pelos criminosos que tinham prejudicado, o melhor que poderiam esperar seria uma bala na cabeça, e o pior… era melhor nem pensar nisso.

Essa era Gotham, é claro, então a memória só durava tanto quanto o próximo grande crime, mas ainda precisavam correr até lá.

E isso estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Barbara sabia que ela tinha arruinado tudo, e agora elas podiam morrer, por culpa dela.

Tabitha teve a decência de não culpar ela por isso, mesmo que talvez devesse.

Barbara continuava cometendo esse tipo de erro, ficando gananciosa demais e arriscando o que tinham, até que perdiam tudo.

Ela continuava cometendo o mesmo erro de novo e de novo, e talvez algum dia elas não fossem se recuperar, mas esse não seria o dia.

Elas estavam em um esconderijo. Tudo o que precisavam era que mais alguém errasse e fizesse um ataque ainda maior que traria a atenção de todo mundo.

Nesse meio tempo, tinham que se manter escondidas, e tentar não deixar isso ser a próxima grande coisa a fazer elas brigarem e se separarem.


End file.
